Promise to keep
by White-Wolf2120
Summary: So... how did Auron care for Tidus after his journey with Jecht and Braska ended?
1. Promise

**(( ... Okay... so it is really late and this just came to me after surfing devinatart... But you know the rules right? I am so not cool enough to own any of Final Fantasy or Square Enix))**

* * *

"Auron.. Please. I want... I want you to go protect him. My son, in my Zanarkand." He took a few steps away, following Braska before turning to look at the man who he had spent so little time with, but someone who he would never forget. "He is quick to cry, but he is a good kid. I wish I could have told him...told him how proud I am of him. But go to him, protect him like I can't." And with that, he left with Braska. Jecht, the man who would become the final summon.

"Aren't you upset? He is gone Tidus," a voice whispered, coming from a young looking man in a red robe.

But the one who he spoke to, a mere child of blonde locks and blue eyes shook his head. "Why would I be? I'm glad he is gone." A single tear slid from his cheek, lightly falling to the ground. "I hate him! I always hated him!"

* * *

He had been a proud man, a dear friend to Lord Braska and even a friend to Jecht, even though it didn't start out that way. The three of them had taken the pilgrimage, going to Lady Yunalesca for the final summon, to get the one hope of defeating Sin. But Auron... he had discovered it to be a lie. And his "punishment" for finding that lie? He had been struck down, holding on by a thread. But, he would soon realize that his thread had already been cut, and he should have been away from the world. But he kept going, knowing that his story was still not finished. All stories needed and ending, so why should his be any different. 

But his story, he had never imagined that it would go to this chapter. But, he had promised Jecht that he would watch over his son Tidus. And that was what he must do.

Auron sighed, lowering his head after he had heard the child scream out to him, stating that he hated his father. "So why are you crying then?"

The boy's head snapped up, more tears flying from his face. "What! Did he tell you that I was just a crybaby too! That all I did was cry!"

Auron looked down to him, setting down his sword before walking to the boy, bending down on one knee and pulling him close. "Let it out boy. Just let it all out. Let out your pain and frustration."

Tidus stood there for a few moments before the tears seemed to flow back to him, the child crying into this stranger's chest, crying tears of anger, but also tears of sadness. "I hate him! I hate him so much," the boy mumbled out, his tears now drenching Auron's chest.

Auron stood there, still holding the bow. This... this would be a challenge for him. He had never cared for a child before. He didn't mind the well-behaved ones, but still. This was new for him... something unexpected and something that he wasn't trained to do. But... a promise was a promise. He would stay here, and care for this child. The child of a dear friend. A friend that he would see once more.

* * *

**(( Okay... so this won't be a one shot... more to come. Hopefully...))**


	2. Own Move

**(( I was surprised to hear responses... Thank you... Hopefully this one will continue and get more reviews. But you know the drill... not cool enough to own any of Square Enix's characters...))

* * *

**

It had taken some getting use to, but after a few weeks, Auron seemed to have a routine. He would arrive at Tidus's dwelling in the morning, even before the child awoke, usually talking his mother. And then the two would spend the day together, be it Tidus out playing with other children or Auron helping him with his studies. Then, at night, after Tidus fell asleep, he would leave. But to where? He was new in this world, so he didn't really have a dwelling to stay in. But, he didn't mind. His duty was to protect, and he would do that until the day that he would meet Jecht and the rest of the other world once more.

Tidus even got use to seeing Auron, usually waking up to find him talking with his mother, who usually spent her day outside, almost as if she was waiting for Jecht to come back. It was another than that Tidus hated about his father. His mother never paid any attention to him when Jecht was around, and when he was gone, she was always sad.

This day was no different. Auron had arrived in the morning, not surprised to find Tidus sleeping. He walked to the young boy's room, watching him as he slept. "Great things," he mumbled to himself, standing in the doorway as Tidus stirred, waking up with a yawn.

"Auron?"

The man nodded. "Yes?"

Tidus shook his head. "No. I... just wanted to make sure it was you." The young child sighed, pushing himself off the bed, his pajamas hanging loosely from his lean frame. "Auron? Where is your dwelling?"

Auron shrugged. "I do not have a place in Zanarkand."

Tidus tilted his head to the side. "Why not?"

"I just don't. I manage."

"Well... why not stay here? I mean, you are here everyday from the morning until night." The young boy then hopped out of his bed, stretching his arms above his head. "Besides, mom doesn't use the bedroom that she had with Jecht. She sleeps in the guest room. Take that room."

"But... I..."

Tidus laughed. "You can stay. It would be easier for you that way."

And so, he stayed. Taking residence in Jecht's old room. It was uncomfortable at first, sleeping in this bed. But he got use to it, as he did to everything else in this world.

But it seemed, that as he stayed in this world, in this bed, he felt as if he wasn't doing his job. He was usually the first to wake up, first before Tidus or his mother. But one day, it wasn't the case. Tidus had woken up early, and was outside on the deck, playing with a small ball. Auron only woke up do to the ball slamming against the wall, followed by a small thud. He hurried up, wearing a short sleeved, skin tight black shirt and loose shorts, strange clothes for the samurai. But he ran outside, looking down to see Tidus on the ground, his legs pulled in close to him. "What are you doing?"

Tidus turned his head to the man, tears in his eyes. "Come to tell me that I should just quit? That I am not as good as him?"

Auron sighed. This child, he didn't know how much Jecht really did care for him. All this anger, he wanted his father's love so much. Walking to the ball, Auron picked it up, tossing it from hand to hand. "No. All I wanted to know was if you were okay. I heard you falling."

"I can't do it. I try to learn, but I can't do his moves."

Auron walked to the child, bending down to pat him on the shoulders, handing him the Blitzball. "Then make your own."

Tidus paused for a few minutes, looking at the ball, then to Auron. Grabbing the ball, Auron was surprised, the child smiling and beginning to practice. But what surprised him even more was that he had caught himself smiling, watching Tidus make new moves, which was part of his story.


	3. Father Figure?

**(( Sorry that it took so long to update. Hopefully I still have some readers out there.**

**But you know the drill. I own nothing. ))**

Days are just like moments turned hours. That was how quickly that time went by in this Zanarkand. It was different from the place that Auron had visited with Jecht and Braska. This place... it held life. There was so much going on every moment of everyday. But because of this, time seemed to pass so quickly. And it had been little over a year since he had taken the job to protect Tidus. Even in that short period of time that he had spent with him, he was beginning to feel more protective about him than he had in the beginning... but the silent samurai took it just as something that happened.

* * *

"Are you married?"

Auron turned to the question, looking down from his book and at the water's edge, where Tidus had been standing, hands in his blue pockets. "Well?"

Auron shook his head, pushing himself off of the wooden floor, still holding his book as he walked closer to Tidus, his boots almost silent. "No. I am not and have not been married." He then smiled, rubbing Tidus' blonde mane that was in need of a trim. "Is there someone that you are thinking about?"

Tidus rolled his eyes, batting Auron's gloved hand away from him. "Yeah right. I am eight years old Auron."

"Very true," Auron answered back, looking out at the ocean, the sun setting. "But I know of children younger than yourself that are destined to marry. So in a way, they are already married."

"Ew," Tidus squealed. "Girls are gross."

Auron shook his head, a slight smile across his face. "Someday, I believe that you will change that thought." He then turned, heading back to the main pier. "Come, your mother probably cooked dinner and is waiting for our return."

Tidus sighed, then sucked in some air as well as closing his eyes. "Marry her."

Auron stopped in his tracks, turning around slowly to see Tidus, the wind whipping past him. "What did you say?"

Tidus exhaled, the wind rushing past him and blowing into his yellow shirt. "My mom. I want... I want you to marry her. I want you to be my father."

Auron's eyes narrowed. "You already have a father. Jecht is your father."

Tidus' small hands turned into fists, anger flowing over the boy. "He sure didn't act like one. Fathers aren't supposed to call their sons crybabies. Fathers are supposed to play with their sons, supposed to care about them." He then closed his eyes, trying to keep the tears inside. "He wasn't a father! Sons don't hate their fathers and I hate him!" As the tears streamed down his face, he looked up at Auron, running to him and wrapping his hands around Auron's waist. "Please. Marry her and be my father."

Auron was caught off guard, looking down at the child that was holding onto him, crying into his clothes. "Tidus," he whispered, bending down and holding the child's shoulders. "Jecht... he. Tidus he said to me that he lo-"

But his words were interrupted, as a young man in white clothing came running to them, sucking in air as he stopped. "Ti...dus. Your mother... she... she is in the hospital." He then looked to Auron, his eyes not showing very optimism. "Please. Hurry to the hospital with the boy."

Auron nodded, picking Tidus up and setting him on his shoulders, taking off in a run.

* * *

It was a pitiful sight when the pair arrived at the hospital that Tidus' mother had been admitted to. Her body looked fine as it lay in the bed, but when she opened her eyes, it looked as if all life had gone from her. While Tidus was crying at his mother's bed side, Auron had found one of the nurses, questioning him.

"So, what happened?"

The nurse sighed, looking into the room before looking back at Auron. "From what we know, she was outside at the market when she just collapsed. A couple of men brought her in, not knowing what was wrong with her. And medically, there is nothing wrong with her."

Auron turned to look at Tidus, the child grasping his mother's hand as she stroked his hair. "So then," he began, turning again to the nurse. "Why do her eyes seem not to hold any warmth of life?"

The nurse lowered his head. "Auron... I know that you haven't been around long, but you should know this. Jecht was like a hero here. And everyone loved him, his wife almost topping the list. He was her everything, even above their child. When he was around, that was all she focused on, and when he was away for games, that was all that she could think about." Raising his head again, he nodded to Tidus. "I can't even imagine what that child has been through." A sigh escaped his lips before turning one last time to Auron. "Auron. The reason that she has no life in her eyes. Her heart is broken. She knows that she will only see her heart's desire once she has passed into the next lifetime. And truthfully, the only reason that she is alive right now is because we wanted Tidus to see his mother before she left this world. She only has a few moments before she is gone."

Auron shook his head slowly, walking into the room, a tear stained face Tidus looking up at him. "What... hic ... is wrong? She was just... hic... talking and... and... and she just closed her eyes." He then looked at his mother, touching her face lightly. "Why is she so cold? What's wrong with her!"

Words escaped him. He couldn't tell Tidus why she had passed, and he thought of nothing that would lighten his sadness. So instead, he picked the child off the bed, setting him on the ground before hugging him. "She is gone into the next life Tidus," he whispered, Tidus' sniffling stopping instantly. "I am sorry."

**(( I have decided that I am incapable of writing anything that isn't cute or sad... sorry.))**


	4. Future?

"_Her heart is broken."_

"_What... hic ... is wrong? She was just... hic... talking and... and... and she just closed her eyes." He then looked at his mother, touching her face lightly. "Why is she so cold? What's wrong with her!"_

"_She is gone into the next life Tidus," he whispered, Tidus' sniffling stopping instantly. "I am sorry."_

**Future?**

**(( You know the drill once again... I own nothing. And thanks to all the people that have been reading this and expect me to write more.))**

It had been raining all day, as if Zanarkand knew that it was a day to be sad. It had rained the day that she had passed, and had rained the day of the funeral, which many people had come to watch. But why? She wasn't the hero that they had lost so short ago? No, she was just his wife. But maybe, maybe that was the reason. Everyone knew how much Jecht had ment to her, and how much she had ment to Jecht. Whatever the reason, they were all there, not a word spoken as the body was sent out to see.

Tidus merely stood there as they pushed his mother's casket out to the sea, watching it float away as silent tears flowed down his red cheeks. He was soaking wet, his clothes pasted to his body as he watched her float away, never to return again. "What now," he whispered, not even looking up to Auron, who was equally drenched, wearing his red coat.

"Life ends but it also continues. Your story will continue, and mine will as well." Auron watched the casket float away as well, closing his eyes, taking in a deep breath. "The house, we will still live there. And I will still be there."

Thunder rumbled over head, Tidus watching the casket as it disappeared in the distance. "It won't be the same."

Auron shook his head. "Life is never the same after events that shape our lives. Besides," he began, turning down to look to Tidus. "It will always change. This is something that everyone must go through. It is a phase of life, a phase for growth."

Many of the people that had been there began to leave, making their way back to their dwellings. "We should leave," Auron whispered. But as he walked away, Tidus did not follow. "I know that you miss her, but we should get going. You are going to get sick if you stay out here any longer."

Tidus walked closer to the shore, the wet sand sticking to his boots. "I'll be fine. I need some time. I'll be home later."

Auron nodded, turning away and heading off, his head turning back to make sure Tidus hadn't run into the water before he walked off.

Tidus sighed, walking right to the water's edge and plopping down on the shore, pulling his legs close to his small frame. "They won't say what happened to you," he mumbled, his chin resting on his bony knee. "But I heard the doctor say that your heart was broken. Was it because of him? He broke it didn't he. Without a care in the world, he broke your heart and just left you here. How could you care about him?" The rain picked up, almost as if it was on cue with Tidus' tears. "How could you still want to be with him after all he did to us? Maybe he cared about you. He never called you a cry baby. He was never telling you that you could never do any of his moves." Tidus' face tilted downward, the rain beating on his back. "He never cared about me. I know you did... but he was your everything wasn't he? Now... Auron is the only one left. But why does it feel like everyone that has been put to care for me... why do they end up leaving or dying?" Tidus shook his head, wiping the tears from his face and pulling off his shirt and boots, standing up as the tide swept across his feet. And then, without hesitation, he ran into the waves, lightning crackling through the dark sky as he dove into the waves, almost as if they had swallowed the child up.

**((Hey... sorry that it has been a while. Senior year started so I have had to manage my time... ))**


	5. Begin

((Hey peoples. It has been a while hasn't it? Well... blame it on school. It sucks up my time. But now that I am grounded... (hehehe... bad Government grade) I might be able to write some more. Yay. You know the drill, I own nothing. But thanks to all the people who like to read this.))

Auron leaned against the doorway, waiting for Tidus to come back, but he never did. An hour had passed since he had left him at the beach, maybe he was just slow. "And maybe I am overreacting," he mumbled to himself, placing his hand upon his brow, sighing. He must get his thoughts straight. He must do things one step at a time, because he was solely in charge now. He was all that Tidus had left. "Jecht, is this the reason that you wanted me to watch over him? Did you know that this would happen?"

But as he stood there, the sky erupted in thunder and lightning, almost if it was angry. The wind began to pick up as well; this was storm weather. "Tidus, where are you?" But when he walked out of the doorway and onto the street, he didn't see Tidus on the shore any longer. "No," he whispered, running down to the shore, reaching it quickly. "Tidus!" he yelled, searching around franticly, noticing his shirt and boots on the shore, picking them up as he looked out into the ocean, the waves choppy and menacing. Lighting erupted through the sky once more as the storm began to rage with fury. The water had changed a dark shade of blue, the sky almost pitch black, the lighting the only thing lighting it at times. It was then that the water spouts began, racing through the ocean as Auron pulled off his jacket, running into the water, diving in hoping to find Tidus, and hoping to find him alive.

Tidus had gone out pretty far, the water seeming to carry him off, his blonde hair plastered to his face. "I want her back," he screamed at the sea, thunder roaring again as lighting hit a point on shore. The water seemed to be growing angry, water sprouts beginning to form around Tidus. It was then that a brilliant light flashed throughout the sky, almost as it was pulling the young boy in. "_This is not the time for you to go child_," a voice whispered to Tidus, a small boy in a hood appearing before him, standing on the water. _"Go back, for your purpose is the future and our slumber. We are ever so tired. Please, we want to stop dreaming."_ Tidus just floated there. But suddenly the lighting hit the boy, him screaming out in pain, alerting Auron to where he was, making the man swim even faster as he spotted Tidus' limp body sinking.

Auron dove under, managing to grab the boy's arm and pull him back to the surface. "Come on Tidus," he groaned out as he lifted the boy onto his back, swimming back to the shore. When the pair finally did reach the sand, he picked Tidus up, running until he placed him on the sand, trying to revive the boy. "I made a promise," he spoke, more to himself than to Tidus. "And I will see it through." But after the attempts didn't work, Auron began to worry.

Then, almost as if on queue, the heavens opened up, the sea beginning to calm itself. As the clouds parted, a ray of light lit the way for a single golden feather to materialize above Tidus, shimmering before it hit the boy in the chest, bursting into a million pieces and leaving the boy gasping for breath. He turned over, spewing water from his mouth as Auron gave a sigh of relief, patting the boy on the shoulder. "Never do that again. I don't think a man my age should be racing into the sea for wayward boys."

But as he spoke, Tidus began to cry, wiping the water from his mouth as he looked up at Auron. He spoke nothing, but his expression made it so he didn't have to. He just hugged Auron, owing the man his life once again, and probably not the last time.


End file.
